


Until the cold runs hot

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, True Love, nothing new really just headcanons i love writing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon (basically confirmed by the events lol) about what happened after Harry and Louis came back from the romantic holiday in Jamaica. </p><p>I didn't re-read it as usual and probably there are some mistakes sorry again!! Bare with me and my laziness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the cold runs hot

Harry parks the car in the little lot next to his mum’s house and takes a deep breath. Home. Finally.

It’s a bit strange being in England again, even more strange being in Cheshire after having been in Los Angeles for several weeks. Deep inside, Harry knows that his “weird” sensation is also given by the fact that he has to come back to “reality” after a heavenly week hidden in a private atoll bungalow in the middle of the Caribbean Ocean. One of the best holidays Harry remembers. Not only because he manged to spend a week without literally anything and anybody around him but the ocean and the sunset and the quiet calm of nature, but also because he wasn’t alone. Okay, probably that’s the ultimate reason Harry was so happy about the past week. He finally got to celebrate his birthday away from paparazzi and pr stunts and the attention he brings with his work and himself. He got to celebrate with the only person that he wanted to, the only person he has always wished for his birthday.

It’s the same person he’s looking at at the moment, curled into a tiny ball on his passenger seat, sleeping. They just had a very long flight from the holiday atoll to Los Angeles and then back to London so Louis is still tired and jet-lagged. Anyway, he has never looked more happy and relaxed and well-rested in the whole year. Harry is happy because that holiday meant so much for them and the idea that they finally managed to get away and enjoy their time together is something that still gives him chills of happiness when he thinks about it. He’ll cherish that week in the Ocean forever. Just like the other things he did with Louis.

So today they are in Cheshire, which is not as warm and welcoming and “exotic” like the private atoll, it’s more…gray and cloudy and a very cold. Harry doesn’t mind. He’s glad to be home and to see his family. They missed him so much and he missed them too. He’ll, or better, they, will see Gemma the next that what with her being in London to work, so for today it’s just Harry, Louis, Anne and Robyn. Louis has things to do in the morning, Doncaster Rovers and football deals and things that Harry doesn’t get but that’s okay because Louis is so excited for his incoming debut match and Harry really really hopes he could sneak into the stadium and watch his boy shine bring like the football player he’s born to be. Harry will play the wag, Harry loves playing the wag. Harry is a wag. A posh wag. Posh Spice, as Niall always jokes about it. He smiles remembering it for a second.

He turns the key of the car, stopping the engine and turns his head towards Louis. It’s a shame to wake up such an angel, Louis is so beautiful even when he sleeps, especially when he sleeps. But he has too. Mum is waiting them for lunch.

“Lou, Lou, babe” he starts, almost like a whisper to try not to scare him awake.

Louis murmurs something, turns his head and goes back to sleep. Harry is used to this routine, trying to wake up Louis when he’s tired is something he has been doing for three years now and it’s not easy. He’s just training for when they’ll have babies to wake up for school. Harry shivers at just the thought. He can’t wait.

“Louuu” he tries again, with his proved technique. He leans in, finger tips barely touching Louis’ arm and closed lips grazing Louis’ neck.

Louis does another sound, muffled but probably pleased. Harry can feel him awaken, feels his muscles move and his breath quicken and eventually he opens his blue blue eyes. Those eyes that he had had on him the whole week, without anything else but joy and pride and happiness in them. It was amazing. It has been a while since Harry had seen Louis that happy. And again, the idea that he’s the reason why make his heart burst.

“Wake up babe, we are here” he smiles, lips now grazing Louis’. Harry poses a delicate close-mouth kiss on Louis’ lips and smile straightening again in front of the steering wheel.

“Where are we?” Louis asks, voice deep from sleeping. Harry loves it.

“Cheshire babe”  
“mmm – want a bed” he mutters, stretching a bit before trying to look presentable. It’s always Harry’s family after all.

“Yeah babe, I am tired too but mum was so happy for us to come back and he wanted to celebrate the birthday too so he made a cake and —” Harry is cut off by Louis’ lips on his, this time not a delicate close-mouth kiss as before. A real kiss. One of the many they shared in that private bungalow. One of the thousand in just one week. Probably more than thousand, Harry states in his mind while kissing Louis’ back with a pleased sigh.

“Shut up Harold, I am glad to see your mum! I am just saying that I need to sleep!”  
“Yeah, we can sleep at mum’s if you want…”  
Louis turns only his eyes to look at him. A particular glare Harry knows very well.

“What?” he asks, smiling. He already knows what’s coming.

“As your mum would let us sleep again at her’s after the night of my birthday last month!!!” he opens the door of the car and get off, Harry keeps talking while doing the same.

“Oh come on!! My mum doesn’t live in the middle ages! She knows her son has sex and she’s happy I am happy, that’s it! She’d love to have us around..!”  
They circle the car and meet halfway in the path that leads to the front door while Harry locks the car from afar. Louis shakes his head.

“Then I am pretty sure the entire neighbour will sign a petition for us to not sleep here. Come on Haz, we have to see Gemma tomorrow so it’s easier for us to come back home tonight, don’t you think?”

Before Harry could pout because he really wished he could spend more days in Holmes Chapel and sleep in his old bed, the door opens.

“I heard your voicesss!!!!!!” Anne smiles and jolts to hug her baby in front of her.

Louis smiles, waiting for his turn to be squished in Harry’s mother’s hug, as usual. Meanwhile he takes a second to look at Harry, he’s so happy to meet his family again, especially his mum. They have facetimed and skyped during their holiday and even before when he was staying in Los Angeles but it’s not the same. Louis does the same with his mum but nothing beats the warmth of their hugs once you are finally home.

“And youuu!!! Have you quite finished to steal my son and fly away????” Anne smiles and hugs Louis too. Louis hugs her back, kissing her on the cheek. It’s an habit between the two of them.

“It’s not my fault this time!” Louis replies shortly after “He’s the one who wished for a holiday in the middle of nowhere” he turns his head to Harry which has his tongue stuck out in a mocking face. Everyone knows – thanks to Harry and his will to tell everyone in the world – that it was Louis who booked the flight and the bungalow and planned everything for Harry’s 20th birthday week. Harry wished he could sunbathe somewhere in the middle of the ocean, one day when they were on the tour bus, and Louis remembered so yeah, that was one of the many surprises Harry got for his birthday this year. One of the many. He’s so lucky, honestly.

“I forgive you because now you are hereee!” Anne beams “So come on, let me take your bags I have made some tea for you!”  
Anne leads and Louis let Harry pass before him, carrying the bags.

Harry smiles at him before turning his back and walk in, Louis smiles back pulling the usual funny face at him before closing the door behind him.

They spend the morning chatting and catching up about everything with Anne, in front of the warm fireplace. Louis is curled into Harry’s side, half asleep with his tea mug clutched in one hand and Harry, who has already drunk his tea, is holding him close with one arm stretched on Louis’ hip, drawing circles on his bare skin, right where his shirt is pulled up a bit. Louis is soaking in warmth and love and family and Harry. He can’t ask for more, honestly.

“I’ll have to show you the pictures of the holiday mum” Harry says suddenly.

“All of them???” Louis asks, a bit alarmed because Harry and the polaroid Louis bought him for his 19th birthday were on fire during the whole week. Harry took pictures of literally everything, Louis included. He made him delete some because ‘seriously Harold are we 15 that we need 20 pictures of us kissing???? chose the best one and delete the others! Now!’ - Harry complains but Louis then had to kiss his pout away, he’s such a baby sometimes.

There are also some other…pictures which are not probably the best to show to Harry’s mum. She’s not living in the middle ages like Harry said, but still – those pictures were kind of…private and it’s totally not a ‘family’ thing.

“No, I chose some!” Harry bites back at Louis before he can start mocking him because when they packed to come back home, he had literally more polaroids than clothes in his luggage.

“Good boy” Louis whispers kissing him close to his ear.

Harry smiles again and turns his attention to Anne.

“Come on, show me!!” Harry moves a bit to take his bag and take the pack of polaroids he has selected for his mum to see. Some nature-related, flowers, and strange animals and sunsets and the ocean, some of the bungalow, Louis, Louis, Louis, everything Louis, Louis and him, drinking some exotic green and yellow cocktail, kissing under the moonlight, their hands together… it’s then that Anne noticed Harry has a new tattoo.

“Ohhhh, wait!” she stops his son before he can show her the next one. “…Can we talk about…” she takes Harry’s wrist and pulls up the sleeve of his jumper to expose Harry’s anchor.

Louis already flushing, staring at his black and white shoes. He always feels a bit weird when Harry or whoever talks about their tattoos. Especially the ones who mean everything to them.

He looks at his rope on the opposite wrist and remembers that polaroid picture Harry took the first night they were in the bungalow.

Sitting in the dock, in the middle of the ocean, few lights around them, the moon 30 times bigger than usual. They entwined their finger, they looked at each other and there, the anchor and the rope aligned, just like their hearts and their souls, once again. Probably it’s one of Louis’ favorite tattoo on himself and Harry’s. After the birds, of course.

“Oh ehm…I did it in Los Angeles”  
Anne inspects it a bit, holding Harry’s wrist up. Harry looks at Louis for a moment, he seems calm and proud. Both of them are, actually.

“Is it you again?” Anne asks looking at Louis.

Louis smiles before baring his wrist to her and show her the rope.

Anne thinks for a second and then her eyes widens. “Oh. Ohh.”

Louis and Harry both looks down the carpet under them.

“Yeah. It’s like… it’s a matching tattoo, another one” Harry looks right into Louis’ blue eyes, Louis smile is warm and sweet.

“I see, well it’s been three years of…this” Anne gestures with her hand, leaving her son’s wrist “You’ll run out of space soon!”

“Oh we have the entire body still, don’t worry Anne” Louis says and smiles when Anne glares at him.

“Not funny Lou! I don’t want my son to turn into an abstract painting in the name of love, why don’t you write letters instead of getting tattoos every two weeks??”

Louis smiles again. “Don’t look at me! I didn’t know about that one either!” he smiles.

At three in the afternoon, after their lunch together, Louis has to go to his meeting with the head of Doncaster Rovers so he says goodbye to everyone, kiss Harry once and then comes back to kiss him twice before taking the keys of Harry’s car and leave the house. He’d meet him in Doncaster but as he was in Cheshire and he knows his family lives there too he thought he could call and ask if they could meet there. The head was more than happy to introduce his family to Louis, especially his younger daughter which is – of course – a big fan. So Louis is off after a pair of “love you”s to Harry and he is alone now in the kitchen with his mum.

Anne looks at him, still in awe even if she has witnessed her son’s relationship with Louis for three long years. She’s probably that happy because nobody could believe they’d make it through everything. Nobody thought they could be that brave. Or maybe Anne knew it from the beginning. She knows how strong her baby is, coping with everything every single day since he started living his dream. Every time she sees Harry and Louis kissing in front of him, so naturally, he always remembers that time Harry brought him home while they were on the Xfactor and officially introduced him to her. At first, shaky and nervous, had said Louis was a friend but Anne knew it. Anne saw his son like she had never seen him before, all wide eyes and stars and smiles for that cheeky boy with blue eyes and delicate features. When she looked the first time in his son’s eyes when Harry had said “Mum, this is Louis”, that was when she knew that they would have made it.

“So how is it?” she asks, leaning on her elbow.

Harry looks at her for a second before focusing on his hands, playing with them. It’s still shaky and nervous when they talk about Louis and their life together. Nothing changed.

“It’s fine, really fine.”  
“Are you happy, Harry?” she asks.

“Yes. Every day I spend with him it’s… I am happy, mum.”  
“What about…the whole…”  
“I don’t think about that.” he cuts off before Anne can explain herself better. Harry knows what they are talking about. “I had an amazing week with Louis and now I am here and…that’s business, it’s just…work.” it sounds like something he has repeated to himself a lot and it’s a bit painful to hear.

“Yeah, don’t worry, as long as you are happy.”  
“I mean, I could be happier you know…? But I am. For the moment it’s okay. I managed to be free for ten days, spend all the time I wanted with Lou, and we cannot ask for more. I cannot ask for more.” he smiles.

Anne smiles back and hugs him again. “I’d might disown you if you two get married with a secret ceremony and I am not there!!”  
“Oh, mum, please! We haven’t even…” Harry can’t help it, every time someone talks about marriage he gets goose bumps. That’s another thing he can’t literally wait to achieve.

Probably even more than have babies.

“I knew he was going to be the one that made my baby happy” Anne says, glee in her voice.

Harry reddens. “Yeah. He really is.”

“I am glad he’s here with you, you know, you are…always more…you, when he’s around.”  
“Yeah. I know.” Harry can’t do anything but smile. Feeling his heart grow bigger in his chest.

When Robyn comes back home from work, the birthday party can finally start.

Anne has planned the whole thing by details, setting the nice gazebo outside. Luckily the sun is shining a bit more and it shouldn’t rain for the afternoon. There are tea cups and a big tea pot in the middle, a delicious spongecake covered by a plastic lid over a garnished tray.

“It’s so beautiful mum” Harry smiles, looking at the whole table set.

“You like it??? It’s your favorite cake by the way” she says, so proud of her little creation.

Harry loves her. With all her heart. He’s about to take his phone off his pocket and check where Louis is, when he hears the rumble of the Range Rover few metres from there.

Louis switches off the lights and gets off.

“Sorry I am late, I know, that man couldn’t stop talking, oh my god!” he says in a rush, taking his jacket’s off. He runs inside to put down all the stuff he is carrying, documents and whatnot. Harry will ask later.

“Oh we haven’t even started babe, don’t worry” Anne says, bringing the fuming tea to pour into the elegant teapot.

“Ahh that cake is amazing darling” Robyn comments sitting opposite to Harry.

Anne takes a sit around the table on Harry’s left and the last empty seat is for Louis, of course.

Dusty is there too, curled next to Harry’s feet, looking for someone to throw her a piece of cake to eat.

“There you go Dusty, happy birthday to me” Harry smiles throwing a scrap of cake to her.

“Harryyyy…!” Anne beckons with her “mum-tone”, the one she used to use with him when he was 8 and he tried to take some flowers from the public bushes in the park despite the prohibition sign.

“She deserves to have a bit too, it’s my birthday mum I can do whatever I want”  
“He’s a big boy now” Louis mocks returning to the table, finally taking seat.

Harry hit him lightly on the thigh when he sits, frowning “It’s true!! I am 20 now! I am no longer a teenager!”

“Ahhh, you’ll regret it Harold, trust me”

“You sound like a 80-year-old granpa”  
“I am 22, I am old… very old” Louis sighs.

“Oh come on! What should I say, then???” Robyn protests, making everyone laugh.

Anne is already pouring tea in each cup and Louis smiles at her when she remembers he takes it with no sugar.

“Nothing changed then” Anne says.

“Ohh the tea ritual could never!” Louis says.

“Okay so raise your cup everyone!” Anne announces. “To my baby growing into a beautiful strong and brave man, even if you’ll always be my little Bunny, happy birthday!!”

Harry holds his cup and smiles coyly at his mum. Then he looks straight at Louis; he wished he could change his habit of looking only where Louis is, but he really can’t help it.

“Little Bunny” Louis repeats again under his breath and Harry elbows him in the rib. “Owww!! What did I say????” he protests while Harry’s parents are already engaged in a conversation and they are not noticing.

“You know!!”  
“I don’t!! What happened???”  
“You said…Little Bunny, in that…tone!”  
“So?? Your mum called you that! And which tone are you even talking about???”  
“Exactly!!! So please don’t make it….about….other things” he mutters.

Louis thinks for a second and then he gets it.

“Ohhh!! Who’s the perv here, then???? I didn’t mean anything sexual, really, but you…of course you were gonna think about that!! Wow!! I’m engaged to a nympho!”

“Look at me, Louis The Innocence Tomlinson” Harry jokes again, pushing him on the shoulder.

Louis responds with the same gesture, they start play-fight, as usual, while Anne and Robyn are quietly telling each other their day.

“Drink your tea Harold, or no cake for you”  
Harry looks at him again, same glare in his eyes.

Louis thinks again. “Oh GOD! Have you quite finished??? Then, I am the one who turns everything into an innuendo, right???”  
“Drink your tea” Harry says again, trying not to laugh to loud.

Louis looks at him again from above the rim of his cup and there’s a crinkled-eyes smile there.

Harry catches it, gazing him.

“As we hadn’t gone at it like bunnies the whole time last week…and the weeks before…” he mutters again to himself but loud enough that Harry hears him and he just earns a kick on his shin under the table.

They celebrate Harry’s birthday for the second time then, they also skyped Gemma to include her in the little party. When Harry blows his 20 candles he doesn’t make a wish, he just look next to him, to Louis taking a picture of him with his phone. They locks their eyes and smiles. They know. They don’t need anything else.

Then it’s Louis who leans in to kiss him. They keep it discrete, just a quick peck on the lips to wish “happy birthday my love” again, under the awed gaze of Anne and Robyn who are holding hands on the table.

Gemma mocks his baby brother as usual, making gagging noises until Harry tells her to shut up and when Anne and Robyn are in the kitchen, she warns them about her plans tomorrow, at her house. “We have loads of things to tell and do so I need Harry to be able to walk and form words in English, is that clear Tomlinson???” she asks.

Louis laughs, mischievous as usual. “I won’t promise anything, Gem!!”  
“Heeeey!” Harry interjects “And I am always able to form words in English, thank you very much”  
“No you’re not!” it’s the choir of Louis and Gemma saying it together. Okay maybe that’s fair. It’s not really his fault if Louis has the power of getting him love drunk every time.

“Oh god! Why do I put up with both of you, again???” Harry asks, desperate.

He loves those banters, he loves his family, he loves the atmosphere. Yeah, being home is really good. The perfect end of 11 perfect days.

“Okay, this said, tell me about Jamaica!! Did you get turnt like your boyfriend, there???” she asks, laughing.

“That’s bullshit! Who told you that??” Louis defenses.

Harry looks at him for a second before turning to your sister.

“No, Gemma, we had a lovely week, the resort was amazing and we had this bungalow right on the sea and..”  
“…big surfaces and a big comfy bed too” Louis adds nodding at the camera, Gemma starts laughing because of Harry’s frown and his cheeks turning red. There is nothing he can do to stop him, when Louis decides to be a menace – which is 98% of the time.

“..okay I’ll tell the rest tomorrow, it’s clear that none of you takes me seriously today” Harry sighs, waving at his sister that has to go back to work soon anyway.

He shuts the laptop and looks at Louis with what the blue-eyed boys calls “the Louis gaze”.

“What???”  
“You are out of control today, Lou, weren’t you all tired and in need of a bed??”  
“I am always in need of a bed around you, babe” he smiles.  
Harry shakes his curls in disbelief. He can’t even say a word before Louis is jumping on him, tickling his side and his neck, straddling him on the couch they have ended the Skype conversation with Harry’s sister.

While Harry tries to squirm away from Louis’ fingers, tears at the corner of his eyes, he thinks about the conversation he had with his mum.

“You are more you when he’s around”. And how true is that, really.

He finally managed to use some of his strength to stop him. Louis is panting over him, looking at him with dangerous eyes.

“What??”  
“We all know how this ends if we keep going”  
Louis wiggles his eyebrows and his famous grin spreads on his face.

“Nooo Louis, not now. Not here. Remember when this morning you said you —”  
“I changed my mind!! It’s birthday celebration, baby, pleeeaseee”  
“Uh-uh” Harry suddenly stands up, taking Louis with him, arms under his tights to hold him, he waddles a bit to find his balance and then he looks at him. Louis crosses his legs around his boyfriend’s slim waist and arms around his strong shoulders.

“You are no fun, Styles” Louis murmurs before closing the distance between their mouths with a kiss.

Harry kisses him back. “Learn how to behave and you’ll be rewarded”  
“I always behave!” he protests before Harry threatens to make him fall.

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Harry huffs.

Louis leans towards his ear to tell him a secret. Which is not a secret but just Louis being…Louis.

“…I still have the handcuffs in my bag if you want”  
And with that last provocation, Harry really dropped him on the couch again and walk away. He does it more for him than for Louis. If he stayed 5 minutes more with Louis in his arm whispering those things he would have surrendered.

“Weeakkk!!” Louis shouts while Harry walks away towards the kitchen to find his mum.

“Teease!!!” he replies before disappearing in the other room.

* * * *

They are finally at home, in London, that night. They have arrived few hours before and now they are so knackered all they want is to sleep until forever – as Louis said when he plopped on the bed after a long relaxing shower. (which included Harry in it, another birthday celebration, as Louis likes to call it)

“Hi” Louis suddenly says, turning his head to Harry which is already leaning his head on the pillow, eyes half-opened.

“Mmm hiii” he whispers.

“I love you, you know that?” Louis says, as he had never stopped repeating that the whole week.

He feels his heart clenching when Harry smiled back at him.

“I think the whole…thing in the shower just answer for me” he slurs, already half asleep.

“Oh that was pretty intense for sure, but seriously, Harry, I am glad I am here with you, 20 and all.”  
Harry bites his lip for a second and then his eyes are opened again.

“Promise me” he starts, sitting better on the bed. Louis’ eyes follow him. “Promise me you are going to be there 90 and all.”  
“You kidding, Styles? 100 and all.”  
“140 and all.” Harry adds, starts in his eyes.

Louis laughs “200 and all.”  
“Forever and all.” and he’s not scared to talk about ‘forever’ even if he’s just 20. He’s not scared because his forever is right in front of his eyes and just gave him the best week of his life.   
“Forever and all.” Louis repeats. Then he opens his arms to welcome Harry in. Usually they sleep with Harry spooning Louis and holding him tight but that night something is different.

Harry leans in his arms and puts his big hands on Louis’ 78 tattoo, right where his heart is. He almost can feel it beating faster.

“Lou??” he calls one last time.

“Mmm?” Louis asks.

“Thank you for…this week.”  
“Don’t need to thank me Harry.”  
“I love you.” he says again before falling asleep completely.

Louis looks down, at his massive messy hair and his eyebrows and his eyelashes. His lips and his nose and his ‘quirky’ ears. All he can see from that angle. He feels his warm hand on his heart and something in his stomach curls and makes him feel in heaven.

“Little Bunny” he smiles again holding Harry’s closer to him and then he finally falls asleep too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! xx


End file.
